


Killing is an Art

by MusicalRaven



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Moriarty is Alive, POV First Person, Season 3 Finale, sheriarty if you squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty is back. Sherlock shouldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing is an Art

**Author's Note:**

> I drabbled. Funnily enough, I don't like reading First Person. Go figure

Boring.

A black sky doesn't mean anything. It's just another night, another person to toy with. But of course, they're all so stupid. Wandering around, no clue of what lurks among them. So little thought to their actions or those around them. It's like herding sheep. Blissfully unaware.

But I'm not a sheepdog. No, not a dog. A wolf. Devouring. I could have devoured Sherlock. Could have. But Sherlock, oh he was interesting. We died and we rose, one in the same. Two sides of the same coin. He's not boring. Oh no. He the opposite of boring. He's magnificent.

His inevitable death means little, of course. But oh, to break him; to really break him. Shatter him beyond repair. His precious John ripped to pieces in front of him. Or maybe he'd just need him to walk away. Leave him like everyone else. But I wouldn't leave him. No, I'd be there for him, every step of the way. My smart little puppet, jumping for me. I'd like that.

The sky's getting lighter now. So little people out, but not slim pickings. All of them are ripe. Ready for a kill, a death. Life is so fragile, just how quickly they'd go. Like snuffing out a flame. And yet, too quick. Not boring only for a second. And then the train wreck of a mind that has been my only friend grips me. No. No I must find Sherlock again. He didn't die last time. He should have.

I'm going to make sure he stays dead this time. My bloody little puppet. But I can't resist the game. So, he'll stay alive. For now. But soon, he'll wish I'd just killed him.


End file.
